College is an open door
by Scribbleroo
Summary: What happens when a girl who is starving for male attention attends a college full of adorable boys and only has her sister to make sure she doesn't get into trouble? I dunno, I'm making this up as I go. Making T just to be safe.


Authors note: I'm making Elsa and Anna's age three months apart for this story.

"Please keep your trays up…." I looked up at the flight attendant that stood in front of the plane then, I looked at my sister who had her delicate hands on her lap and her full attention on the lady who was now telling us what to do in certain situations. _Psffft_ it's a very low rate of the engine failing and plummeting to the ocean. _I_ just wanted to get into the air. I looked past Elsa to see two young people who were probably dating or married. The woman sat at the window seat with short brown hair and bright green eyes that shone with excitement while the man (who was _really _cute!) had a cool expression on, brown eyes and messy hair that made it seem like he was in a rush.

Elsa prodded me and I quickly looked over and she mumbled "It's not nice to stare_, Anna"_ I looked once more at the man who was now talking to the woman, I groaned. "Elsa, when's it going to start?" I murmured and while I waited for her answer I started to listen to other conversations that buzzed around the cramped plane.

"It's taking so long because they need to see if everything is working and then it also takes a bit for it to get into the air…" Elsa finished, looking over at me. I pouted.

"But, Elsa!" I whined as I felt her graceful finger twirl my bright red hair "I wanna go see what dorm I got…...And if there are any cute boys." I grinned '_What if my roommate is a cute boy? That would be the best semester ever!' _

"Is that all you think about anymore? Boys?" She teased, a playful smile on her face as she moved her finger away "Shouldn't you be thinking; great job, Elsa, for finding this great college that accepted us both." She mocked me by making her voice higher. In a way, I'm hurt, there is no way I sound like that.

"You're not all that with a piece of chocolate." I smiled back "I think I should be the one who is thanked, afterall I studied a lot during SAT testing so I actually did get in there…." I paused "Where are we going again?"

"Taverless, one of the best colleges here." Elsa smiled resting her head back, obvious that she was done talking. I watched her put in her earbuds before shifting my gaze to the window.

* * *

"Anna." I felt a delicate hand wake me from my slumber. My body felt stiff and I could feel a trace of drool. I looked out the window, it was pitch black and the only lights were from the airport.

"What time is it?" I murmured rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes. I could hear the sound of shuffling feet of people leaving so I guess we had landed.

"Midnight." Elsa replied, one of her icy cold hands wrapped around one of my really warm ones. I groaned.

"When did that happen?" I asked, my voice slurred as if I had spent the time I was asleep downing down alcohol.

"When you fell asleep twenty minutes into the flight." She answered, guiding me out of our seats and into the aisle as if I were a small child.

"Man, I'm starving…" It was practically true, two days before I was too excited to eat anything and today we were running late so I could only stuff a pastry covered in chocolate into my face.

"We'll get something to eat soon." She led me out of the airplane, through the terminal, and into the airport.

It was foreign. Everything was different, people bustling around wearing suits and talking on phones or just walking with someone besides them, chatting carelessly.

Unlike ours which had people just sitting there, twiddling their thumbs as they waited for their flight to be called.

"Elsa." I mumbled, tightening my grip on her hand.

She squeezed my hand but didn't acknowledge what I had said. I guess I was too quiet..

"Elsa." I tried again but louder. Still, nothing. You couldn't blame her though, even at this forsaken hour the airport was still loud and quickly eclipsed anything I had to say.

"Elsa!" I practically shouted, which got my twins attention and some of the people around us. We stopped moving and she arched an eyebrow which probably meant '_What?_'

"I need to go to the bathroom…"


End file.
